dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jeweller/Guides
Note: Becoming a miner and lumberjack before jeweller will make levelling jeweller much easier. Levels 1-59 Most profitable * Nimble Rings (1 Gobball Saliva, 1 Iron). Subscribed players can exchange these for agility scrolls so they are quite valuable. Other The following might be helpful until you get a sufficient success rate for Nimble Rings: * Small Agility Ring = 1 Iron + 1 Coppery Stone * Small Chance Ring = 1 Coppery Stone + 1 Bronze * Small Ring of Wisdom = 1 Iron + 1 Bronze Or, if you dont want to use many metal then make: * Strengtish Ring = 1 Iron + 1 Tofu Feather * Vitalish Ring = 1 Iron + 1 Arachnee Leg To avoid being dependant on ores: * Piwi rings * Koliet Aclou = 5 Ash Wood + 5 Chestnut Wood for the Lumberjack Jeweller * Sram Amulet = 2 Walnut Wood + 1 Chafer Bone (may be expensive) Another way: * Make Small Wolf Amulets (1 Ash Wood + 1 Bronze), Small Owl Amulets (Chestnut Wood + 1 Coppery Stone) and Small Bear Amulet (Walnut Wood + 1 Bronze) and keep them to make Lars Amulets at Lv. 60 Levels 60+ High-level miner ;3 slots: * Ano Rak Ring = 5 Bronze + 5 Coppery Stone + 5 Tin * Rocky Ring = 6 Manganese + 2 Bronze + 2 Coppery Stone * Nhanor Kibrill Chain = 10 Coppery Stone + 1 Bronze + 1 Tin ;4 slots: * Ecalisor = 4 Coppery Stone + 4 Bronze + 5 Tin + 5 Bauxite Stone * Magus Fecalizer = 6 Tin + 6 Manganese + 6 Coppery Stone + 5 Kobalt Stone * Warrior Fecalizer = 6 Tin + 6 Manganese + 6 Kobalt Stone + 5 Coppery Stone * If you can get those dreggon parts easily, a Kabbala is useful to craft. High-level lumberjack * Lumberjack Amulet = 3 Oak Wood + 2 Ebony Wood + 2 Cherry Wood + 2 Yew Wood (THIS is a hard and expensive recipe) Can be exchanged for a small scroll of chance. High-level miner AND lumberjack * Amulet Itbe = 5 Iron + 1 Coppery Stone + 4 Chestnut Wood * Ecaflip's Luck (item) = 6 Iron + 6 Bronze + 6 Walnut Wood + 4 Oak Wood * Holy Medal = 6 Yew + 4 Maple + 4 Oak + 4 Kobalt + 4 Manganese * Golden Destiny = 4 Coppery Stone + 2 Manganese + 2 Oak Wood Profit-making For those looking to make profit, you can try Harmony, Xelor's Past/Enutrof's Memento, Palid Emblem, O-Ring Ami, Claw's Jigsaw Amulet and Dark miner amulet Making Rings of Satisfaction and crushing them for Ga Pa Runes to sell can also bring in good kamas, though some would suggest using them to make Satisfied Summoner's Rings due to the higher rate of recieving Ga Pa Runes. If you are NOT a miner or lumberjack NOT RECOMMENDED Levels 1-9 * Piwi rings Levels 10+ * Bouze Lite Yeah's Ring = 1 Gobball Eye + 1 Gobball War Chief Tooth + 1 Gobbly Eye (save the rings to make Gobkool Ring and Royal Gobball rings or crush them for runes) * Boar Ring = 10 Boar snout + 5 Boar hair + 1 Boar Tusk (crush the rings for wisdom runes). * Other 3 slot rings and amulets you could try: Treering, Country Ring, Crab Amulet, Field Amulet, Gobball Amulet, Gobkool Amulet, Hozuki Lampulet, Moskito Amulet * Gobball Amulet Crush for Runes then sell.